


Rise and Fall

by opetimaeus



Category: Naruto
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, GaaLee, LeeGaa, M/M, Rock Lee - Freeform, Romance, gaara x lee - Freeform, naruto - Freeform, this tag needs more fanfics tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opetimaeus/pseuds/opetimaeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why would he say such words to me? A monster, someone who hurt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise and Fall

It started happening everyone was running around trying to convince you to take up in this marriage proposal from this very beautiful and kind princess. It’s not like you did not like the princess at all, she understood why you didn’t want to marry. It is not something you have not thought off, but you felt like you were not ready at all, especially when you have had these feelings for this Lead Ninja for a while. You don’t really know if they are good feelings, loneliness and pain is all you have ever known. Things did change slowly once you became Kazekage but, somehow just being forced to marry someone because you need an heir. Is not really what’s on your mind.

What really is on your mind is him, this hyper active ninja who is always on the run for something to do, he currently is staying at the Sand because of his diplomatic studies. He is the type to help in any way he can. But how can I burden him more, thanks to me, he couldn’t go on missions or move for that matter in a really long time, and I cant burden him with my feelings towards him.

But every time I decide that he just randomly shows up, asking me if we could spar or just talk. He is always trying to get close to me. Even though I have hurt him.

“Why do you always act so friendly with me?” I ask, his face quickly registers confusion, as if I asked him something to do with the state of the world.

“What do you mean, are we not friends?” He gave me a big smiles, his features soften and his body language changed completely, he is not stiffed and his defenses are down.

“Well, yes but, after everything I put you through, don’t you feel any type of hatred for me?” Why is my heart pounding so fast, why was I sweating in a cold room, is this normal, to be nervous around people you like?

“Well” He started talking, his composure did not change at all “I never really did hold any of this against you at all, we were in a fight where we could go all out, and certainly back then, you were not in the right state of mind, and after learning on what you went through as a Jinchuriki and after they extracted the tailed beast from you, how can I hate you? When you have been suffering alone all this years.” He gave me a smile, and I felt my face slowly heat up, I did my best to not break my composure to look the same as I always have but maybe with Lee I can be, me.

“So that’s when I decided” he said with a cheer.

“Decided what?”

“That I shall do my best to protect the Hidden Leaf and the Sand”

I somehow gave a small smile and he smiled back at me wide, showing his perfectly aligned teeth.

“Why both of them?” I asked curious to know what his answer would be.

“Because I have very important people in both sides” That shocked me, 

"Important People?” I found myself repeating, maybe he meant us all as a unit right?”

“Well yes, my friends and Sensei back at Hidden Leaf, and you and your family here, at the Sand” he said this like it was no big deal, did he not know how grave his words where to my heart.

“I..am important to you?”

“Well of course Kazekage-Sama, I vowed to protect you with my life!”

My heart rhythm was out of control, why would he say this things, why would he make me feel so, loved so cared for.

“Because I am the Kazekage?” I asked, trying not to sound hopeful at all or anything, Rock Lee was in all of its right my first crush or romantic adventure I have ever had or tried to have, and the Princess whom I was supposed to marry found it out as soon as I told her I couldn’t accept her as my wife, but as a friend.

“It is true that you are the Kazekage, but that is not why I will protect you” He took a deep breath, and shifted so I would be facing him, his hand quickly grasped mine and he looked at me straight in the eyes. 

“Gaara.” He stated “I vowed to protect my most important person, someone who I hold dear and close to my heart, someone I see myself caring for, years to come, I have made this vow to my friends but, to you, this vow is different, to you this vow is a promise, that even if you do not accept my feelings I shall always protect you, I will be your guard, your shield, someone you can always depend on. I have fallen for a man of great power and political structure but I see the young boy who is new to this world, I love the man and the young boy inside your heart. I Love you and in this day I vow to protect you”

I felt them, wet droplets, running down my face, he held his hands and he held mine, I have never heard or felt such passionate words before, he looked nervous seeing me cry, but I have to say something.

“I vow” I slowly said, my voice was deep and rough as always but hopefully he will fell what I felt. “To protect you, not because you are my friend or you vowed your loyalty to me, but because I can’t see my most important person hurt, my feelings for you are not normal or common, they burn deep in my heart and they will always be there, I look at you not as my protector or a ninja, but as my equal, the person I love with all of my entire existence, thank you Lee, thank you so much for being you and forgiving me, understanding me and most of all for telling me, what I never thought I would hear.”

I couldn’t stop crying, only once I have cried in front of people but right now, I cant hold anything back for Lee. He needs to see me like this. I felt his arms around my frame, his strong body pressed against mine, he with his entire being making me feel loved and cared for.

“I wont leave your side Gaara, I promise” he said kissing my forehead just wear my tattoo is.

“I also promised not to leave your side”

And slowly the two of us walked down a road that lead to the mountains so the two of us could see the rise of the moon that was cold like me, and the fall f the sun that was hot as him, and see how the night and day complement each other in such a beautiful way.


End file.
